Haymaking
The Teletubbies pop up from a hill, saying "Boo!", then the Magic Windmill starts spinning so the Teletubbies watch Matthew, James and Mark making hay on their farm. They load the hay bales on a trailer attached to a tractor after they made hay bales and the tractor takes them to a barn. The Magic Windmill spins again, and therefore The Magic Tree appears in Teletubbyland. It's Time for Tubby Toast and Noo-noo tidies Tinky Winky's Bag, Dipsy's Hat and Laa Laa's Ball and then they chase him around the House but they can't catch him , so Po chases Noo Noo on her Scooter, then Noo Noo gives back the favourite things. The "Tubby Bye-Bye" sequence takes place just as The Baby Sun sets. Featuring: Matthew, James & Mark Carnie Plot (US Version) The episode begins with the Teletubbies lying on the floor in front of the control panel. They look up at the camera and say: "Eh Oh!" quietly. They are being quiet. Every now and again, they giggle and then look up at the camera and say: "Shh!" The Noo-Noo watches them, however, he decides to be noisy by making his usual sucking and slurping noises. Suddenly, the Teletubbies look to see the Magic Windmill spinning in the distance. This time, they say: "Uh Oh!" loudly and laughing happily, they run out of the house to watch Matthew, James and Mark making hay on their farm. They load the hay bales on a trailer attached to a tractor after they made hay bales and the tractor takes them to a barn. Then the Teletubbies does The Stamping and Stepping (extended version) Dance, and then Back inside Tubbytronic Superdome, It's Time for Tubby Toast and Noo-noo tidies Tinky Winky's Bag, Dipsy's Hat and Laa Laa's Ball and then they chase him around the House but they can't catch him , so Po chases Noo Noo on her Scooter, then Noo Noo gives back the favourite things. And then the Teletubbies chase the Noo Noo around the Home Hill to give him big hug. Then the Magic Windmill begins to spin, and the Teletubbies run outside as the Noo Noo tidies the floor after they leave. The Teletubbies hear an elephant trumpet sound and they go to the destination, they watch The Animal Parade before The Magic Windmill stops and it is time for Tubby Bye-Bye. Trivia When the Windmill spins for the Magic Tree , the Beginning music plays while the Windmill is shown spinning, to add this, The scenes of the Teletubbies arriving in the middle of Teletubbyland and looking around have been cut out. * Po was the boo shouter in UK Version. Laa Laa was the boo shouter in US Version. * Stock footage from Ned's Bicycle is used. * Laa-Laa was the missing Tubby in UK Version. Po was the missing Tubby in US Version. * The US Version has The Animal Parade (has Elephant trumpet sound), it also has The Stamping and Stepping Dance (Extended Version) before the next segment. * The UK Version only has The Magic Tree, and it has no dance. * In the US Version, A fade effect is used after The Animal Parade, it fades to The Magic Windmill stop animation for Tubby Bye-Bye. * In UK Version, after the Magical Tree, it's time for the tubby toast. * The opening shot Field 3 is reversed. Windmill Clips: Normal in beginning Original in beginning Propeller off screen and no sparkles Start Spinning Spinning with Magic tree music Goofs When the windmill starts spinning after the teletubbies pop up, the sparkles appear, then they disappear when the teletubbies say "Uh-Oh!", then reappear. When Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, and Laa-Laa say "Fast on her scooter", their mouths don't move Episode